Loyalty or Power
by SilentNinja
Summary: Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires perspective. The short story of an officer and a ruler. Two dreams, one possible and the other impossible depending on the difficulty of both men's livehood. One Shot fic after a long hiatus from three kingdoms fanfiction due to mmorpg and kpop.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors franchise and Koei doesn't own Three Kingdoms. Do they still care about the western fans? Can't wait for Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires, but ROTK 12 remains Japan only just like NA 13…. No Xbox360 version either…

Loyalty or Power

* * *

199 AD

The Anti Dong Zhuo coalition was a huge mistake. Neither the lords could settle their differences towards Liu Shao's abdication nor could he stop Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan from making the people's lives difficult. He blames himself for letting Yuan Shao win and letting Gongsun Zan execute Liu Yu.

220 AD

Sun Quan ended the alliance and killed Guan Yu then his father passed away. Heavens is on his side! Though, he mourns his father's passing, the opportunity is finally his! With Wu set to make enemies with Liu Bei, he will use this opportunity to unify the land starting with removing the relics of a dead government he does not care.

199 AD

Heavens does not care. No one around him does not care about his loyalty to the Han, except the man he met before. Liu Bei, a descendant of that forgotten line, the man who sought to be his friend.

220 AD

His father's friends and associates stood next to him. Among them, Jia Xu, Chen Qun, Cao Zhen, Guo Huai, and Sima Yi. They supported him.

199 AD

He supported Liu Bei's cause….

220 AD

Being king isn't enough. He must have the throne. 400 years, 6 generations of corruption in the Late Han period, it had reached its peak. It's time for the Cao family to ascend the heavens.

199 AD

He's just a nobody. He couldn't bear to look at the surroundings of his hometown. The sneer satisfactory of the Black Mountain Bandits made him cringe.

220 AD

Born gifted with nobility has it's merit. He spends most of his time preparing for this day. His father gave him everything he wanted. He grew up to be the best. He is honored with literate greatness. The court feared him.

199 AD

The nobles scoffed at him. The poor lament.

220 AD

The regal and his supports head towards his majesty. Jia Xu and Sima Yi walked to the left, Cao Zhen and Chen Qun to the right. The rest of his father's officers followed behind. Zhang He, Xu Huang, and Zhang Liao monitored any resistance left with the remaining loyalist. Guo Huai brings the decree given to Wang Lang and Han Xin. Scribes prepare to record the abdication of the Han dynasty.

199 AD

Quickly, he head to his house and take his things. He ignored his mother's cries as it is the last time he'll see his mother's grace. There's no life for him here. A soldier is not meant to have such a 'life'. He's giving up life in exchange for desperation. The sudden desperation of a fallen government his father failed to prevent before he was born. He's giving up everything for a desperate cause.

220 AD

Everything, power IS everything. Resemblance of the glorification of Qin Shihuangdi's conquest to unify the land many centuries ago had ushered the golden age of Far East civilization. Gogryueo had yet to unify the peninsula; this leaves him a lot of time to finish his father's enemies near the central plains.

199 AD

Loyalty is all he has left. There's little to no relevant left in his 'life' except ONE. He cannot give up loyalty. Liu Bei shouldn't either, that's why he must quickly search for Liu Bei.

220 AD

So much power, he can only control this much and contain some. He thought it was so easy.

199 AD

This is HARD. This is hard for him! This is hard for HER!

220 AD

This is EASY for himself. It should be easy for his son, but what about her? After 20 years, she should be happy how life made it so easy on her. He gave her everything and had yet to hear from her in return. He thought about her.

199 AD

He gave her up the moment he decided pursue Liu Bei. He gave her up to Yuan Shao. He's a nobody to her now.

220 AD

He's torn between giving her up or makes her ultimately submit. His female servant came on his ear whispering the most atrocious rumor on this important event in the history of his life.

199 AD

"My lady, heavens could never allow us to live a happy life. But, it allows you to live in filial piety while I must live as a slave to fate," Zhao Yun said as he got on his horse preparing "The Journey".

220 AD

"She gives me no choice. I'll have this matter settle after we finish our business here. Bring me the decree to His majesty," Cao Pi ordered. "After this, you are no longer a servant, but the mother of this land."

"Yes, your highness" the servant bowed.

199 AD

"I must restore the Han Dynasty!" Zhao Yun kicked his horse and rode south across the dark lonely road.

220 AD

Liu Xie sat waiting for his fate. He knows those men wanted his throne. His father and mother left him alone with so few subjects under him. They took his wife's life; they confiscate his responsibilities, his will, and his authority. They lied. It won't take long till they confiscate his HONOR. He's just a puppet.

Cao Pi is here, not surprised of His Majesty's angsty. His sister wasn't favored since his father married the clan into the imperial family. However, that doesn't matter anymore. "I must become Emperor!" Cao Pi thought as he brought the decree before His Majesty and the ennuch give it to Liu Xie to read it.

"…." Cao Pi patiently waited. His supporters overwhelm the sad mood in the court.

"Bring me the imperial seal…." Emperor Xian sighed.

"But your majesty…" the eunuch opposed.

"Why is nobody listening to anything I say?! I commanded you to bring me the imperial seal! Do you dare disobey your Emperor's last command?!" Emperor Xian erupted the court. He is angry with the court and himself. There is no power.

"Then perhaps shall I order my men to bring me the seal instead…..brother?" Cao Pi's face changed from a cold stoic to a smile with satisfaction.

"...yes…." As he prepares the royal committee, Cao Pi's followers rejoice. The new age begins.

Deception sours in the midst of the Han abdication.

199 AD

Honor is struggling in the midst of war. Cao Cao, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, and Gongsun Zan had abandoned the Honor of the Han. Sun Jian died with Honor and Liu Bei struggling with Honor. Liu Bei is the only one he can turn to now to save this fallen government and the people suffering within.

220 AD

Now with the Han Dynasty fade away, it's time to unite China under the Cao family. His dream to be the Emperor of China has come true.

199 AD

His dream to be the greatest hero of the Han Dynasty has begun.

This is the role an officer and a ruler.

The End


End file.
